


Sneer

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [83]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Sexual Harassment, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sakura steps in when a boy sexually harasses Aoi.





	Sneer

Aoi has big boobs, something she discovered when she started puberty. She has the biggest boobs in the class, and has to get a custom fitted swimsuit to properly support her chest. She can deal with having issues finding closes and the occasional backache, though…

Her problem is men being perverts. Yeah, she’s got big boobs and she often wears low cut tops, but that doesn’t give guys the excuse to be fucking creeps!

One day, Aoi holds hands with Sakura, her girlfriend of two years, as they walk through the school. They are third years, and being in the top year of the school means most people don’t dare talk disrespect them (especially with Sakura being the strongest person in the entire school). But, as she finds, there are exceptions.

“Hey, Asahina!” A second year boy shouts, not bothering to use an honorific like a polite student, a perverted sneer on his face. “You look real good in that shirt. Your tits look seconds from spilling out. And I’d love to be there when they do!”

Aoi’s face burns, and she glares at him. Unfortunately, she’s used to this sort of thing.

But Sakura isn’t. no matter how many times people sexually harass Aoi, Sakura gets just as infuriated each time, glaring at them with such force it makes them look about to shit themselves.

Sakura storms over. “What did you just say?”

He stares at her with wide eyes. “Uh, I was just, uh, complimenting her.”

“No, compliments are saying she has a nice shirt. The rest is sexual harassment. Talk to my girlfriend, or anyone for that matter, like that again, and you’ll have to go against me.”

The terrified boy runs away, and Aoi laughs.

“Thanks, Sakura.”         

“It was not a problem, Hina,” Sakura says, smiling.


End file.
